To Find a Sasuke
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Sasuke's lost. Naruto must find him. But does he have to be so loud about it? Yes, yes he does. But wait, did he just say...? If Sasuke shows up, he'll do what! Oh my. Slash SasuNaru


A/N: Wow, this is my longest one-shot to date. Well, at least it got me out of my writers block. Enjoy.

Warnings: Shonen Ai. SasuNaru. Slight cussing. Rather suggestive lines. (You'll see why in the end.) And pervertedness. (Blame Kakashi and Jiyaira.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Which is probably a good thing. (Then again...)

Note: I have a new beta, Rosethoren. She's new at this, but hopefully this one has fewer mistakes. Crosses fingers

**To Find a Sasuke**

One-Shot

"Sasuke!" That shot rang through village loud and clear. In fact, it was nearly impossible to ignore this particular voice. No matter how hard one tried. This time however, was rather interesting. Not the fact he was shouting, but _what_ he was shouting.

"Sasuke, where are you!" It was not everyday that the so called number one hyper active ninja, the demon carrier who looked like a ball of sunshine, the bane of the village and favorite playmate to all kids young and small called this particular name. No, not very often at all. Which is why for once, instead of tying to block out his voice, many villagers actually listened; wondering what was going on. Many hoped for an interesting new train of gossip. And boy, were they gonna get it.

"Sasuke, if you come back now, I promise to let you sleep on the bed tonight!"

Glass broke as objects fell from shocked hands, eyes widened to nearly unheard of proportions, people walked into doors, food spilled on clothes. And then the whispers broke out. Did they just here right? Did he just say...? It couldn't be true, could it?

"Sasuke, come on. I'll let you have cuddle time. I know how much you like that!"

And the gossip mill was on.

-----------------------------

Sakura stalked through the streets of Konoha, a frown marring her face. She had gone out to pick something up for her mother and had heard the most disturbing rumors. Sasuke and Naruto... No! No way could that be true. There was just no way.

Angry at the stupid moron who had dared to start such a ridiculous rumor, Sakura huffed. As if that could ever happen. Besides, they were her team mates. Okay, ex-team mates. But still. She was with them for quite a while. If anyone would have noticed anything of the sort it would have been her!

_That's right!_ Inner Sakura yelled. _They're all just a bunch of idiots that don't know what they're talking about!_

Nodding in agreement to her inner self, she continued on her way, calming down slightly. It was all just a stupid rumor that didn't hold an ounce of truth.

Riiight.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Sasuke!"

That was Naruto's voice. What...?

"Look, I'm sorry I pulled your hair when I was washing you, I didn't mean too! Come on Sasuke!"

WHAT!

Sakura's last though before she hit the ground was that she always wanted to touch Sasuke's hair. Lucky Naruto.

----------------------

"Iruka Sensei! Iruka Sensei!"

The teacher looked up at the call, seeing his favorite if not most exasperating student running towards him. He felt a smile cross his face as he answered. "Yes Naruto?"

"Iruka Sensei," Naruto panted out, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Have you seen Sasuke!"

"I..."

"Ne, I think I pet him too hard last night. And he won't come to me!"(1)

"Wah, I think I've lost my Sasuke!"

Iruka watched with huge eyes as Naruto ran away, still yelling his head off, to presumably resume his search for _his_ Sasuke. The teacher slowly sat; one thought going through his mind. Man did he need a drink. (2)

------------------------

Ino sat in her parents flower shop, contemplating the rumor that was going around about Sasuke and Naruto. At the moment, she didn't know what to think about it. Still pondering she stepped outside to set up a display.

A flash of orange caught her eye and as she turned to look, a loud voice reached her ears.

"Sasuke! Come out! I'm sorry I tried to force you in the tube that time, but it's not my fault that you were dirty! I promise I'll come in with you next time! I know how you prefer it when we take baths together! Sasuke!"

Ino stared in shock as Naruto began to fade into the distance, still calling out for Sasuke. She remained frozen in place until a warm feeling on her top lip snapped her out of it. Reaching up a hand, she touched her lip and brought her fingers before her face.

Blood.

Her nose was bleeding.

Walking inside, display forgotten, Ino thought about what she just heard. If it had been anyone else with Sasuke, she might have been mad. If it had been Sakura she would have been furious. But Naruto and Sasuke?

Placing a tissue in her bleeding nose, a strange grin split her face. Now that was just plain hot! (3)

-----------------------

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Kiba's ears perked up at Naruto's call. Why would he be looking for that bastard? Glancing at Akamaru, who gave an encouraging yip in reponse, Kiba decided to go find out.

As he passed a corner, Naruto came into view. At the moment, he seemed to be looking around with a grumpy expression on his face. He had stopped yelling.

"Damn it Suke-Chan, you're way too moody. Sheesh." Naruto kicked the ground in frustration, still not noticing Kiba's approach.

Upon hearing Naruto's grumbled comment, Kiba was about to agree with him whole heartedly, Sasuke was a moody bastad, when something else made him pause. Suke-chan? Did Naruto just call Sasuke, _Sasuke_ of all people, Suke-Chan? What the hell was going on here!

"Sasuke!" Naruto was back to yelling. "If I don't find you in the next five minutes, you're sleeping outside tonight! I mean it! "

Wait, wait. Naruto and Sasuke were living together? When did that happen! Looking around angrily, he noticed that Naruto was already gone. Damn.

---------------------------

Shikamaru was quietly lying by his favorite tree, participating in one of his favorite past times: cloud watching. It was the perfect day for it too, the sky was blue with a scattering of white fluffy clouds. A strong breeze kept it from being too hot and made sure that the clouds kept changing, giving him new formations to view. And best of all, it was quiet. No sound save the rustle of the wind through the trees and the occasion animal or insect. A perfect day.

That is, until the silence was completely shattered by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come out!"

Naruto.

Sighing inwardly, Shikamaru resigned himself to not being able to cloud watch in peace. At least for the moment.

"Come on Sasuke, I miss you." Naruto sighed, his voice actually quieting.

Shikamaru would have grinned if it wasn't too much effort. Unlike everyone else, he had seen the signs between those two. The young genius wasn't surprised at all. Though he was slightly impressed. He thought it would have taken longer for the two to get together. Ah well, those two were just so troublesome.

As Naruto's presence began to fade away, Shikamaru could hear him resume calling for Sasuke. He hoped he found him soon, if simply to stop the yelling.

Lying back down and putting those two out of his mind, the lazy boy resumed his previous activity. Yes, today was a perfect day for cloud watching.

Wait, did that one cloud look like Naruto and Sasuke? Hugging?

How annoying.

----------------------------

Lee was happily walking down the streets of Konoha, dreaming of Sakura and becoming as strong as he can be.

Then he heard his friend Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke! Come out! If you do, I'll cook you some food. The kind you like! Sasuke!"

Lee blinked in confusion. Why would Naruto cook food for Sasuke. He knew the two were team mates and maybe even friends, but that still seemed weird. Maybe they got into a fight?

"Baby, come back. Stop hiding from me Suke-Chan!"

Lee froze in place for a moment at that. Naruto just called Sasuke... Why? Unless they were...

Lee's eyes began to sparkle at the thought. Oh, the power of love, the power of youth! He must help his dear friend Naruto find his Sasuke! Gai sensei would agree with him, he knew it.

Without a second thought, Lee jumped into the path of Naruto, who was running in his direction. "Yosh! Naruto, I will help you in your quest! Oh, the power of youth! I will help you on your glorious quest of love!" Striking his good guy pose, he waited.

And the next second was trampled by the running Naruto who didn't even slow down at Lee's statement.

Lee lay in a crumbled, trampled heap, tears streaming down his face, sparkles surrounding his body. "Oh, the power of love!"

--------------------------

Kakashi was enjoying a day without students or missions. A day where he could read his book in peace. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Sasuke!"

The sound of his students voice calling that particular name drew his attention from his oh so interesting reading.

"Where are you? C'mon Sasuke, we'll go play on the bed some more; I PROMISE I WON'T SQUISH YOU THIS TIME!

Kakashi's one visible eye widened at that, before becoming a happy arc. Well that was certainly interesting.

Chuckling, Kakashi pulled his book out once again, thinking that his students were sure amusing.

"Suke-Chan!"

Most amusing indeed.

--------------------------

Jiraiya was hard at work gathering research for his latest work. Well, that's what he would say anyway if caught peeping in at the women's bath house. In reality, the old man was just a perv.

And proud of it too.

He had just found the perfect spot in which to spy, er, gather research, when a voice split the air.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto. What was he doing? Well, it's not like it concerned him. Going back to his research, he came face to face with a very unhappy looking woman.

A few bumps, bruises, and yells later Jiraiya was sitting a ways from the bath house sulking. So much for research. Now what was he gonna do? He wasn't able to get any new material.

"Sasuke, please!"

The brat again. He should probably just ignore him.

"Come on, if you come out soon, I'll let you use those knew toys of yours. I know you want to! We can play!" (4)

Wait, what! The brat and that cold, antisocial boy? Wow. He was so proud. And toys! He wiped a fake tear from his eye. Maybe he _had _rubbed off on Naruto a little. Of course, he had meant for him to like women not men, but this was okay too.

Humming merrily, Jaraiya headed home. It seems like he got the information for his next book after all., the special Yaoi addition. Kukukuku

Naruto was gonna kill him. If he ever found out.

----------------------------

Gaara was visiting Konoha. Or, it would be more accurate to say, he was visiting Naruto. Or he would be, if he could find the hyper ball of sunshine.

If he had been anyone else, he would have sighed. Where the hell was he? Wait... his chakra signiture. And it was coming closer.

Finally.

Jumping into a nearby tree, Gaara waited. Within minutes, Naruto was in view. Gaara was about to make his presence known to the blonde when what exactly the boy was saying penetrated.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Uchiha.

Cold green eyes narrowed. Why was Naruto looking for _him_?

"Sasuke, please. I'm getting tired of looking for you Damn it!"

Naruto was looking for the Uchiha. Why?

"Where the hell can he be? I've looked everywhere for him! Why'd he run off anyway?"

If Gaara had eyebrows, he would have raised one.

" It's not like I meant to ignore him. But he always wants my attention. Sheesh. It's like if he doesn't get his undivided hours of play and cuddle time, he goes into a pout. What a pain."

Naruto kept ranting, but Gaara was no longer listening. Naruto was with...

Sand began to form as Gaara's anger grew. He was so angry in fact that he totally missed the fact that Naruto had left, calling once again for the missing Sasuke.

The sand was forming more wildly now. The next time Gaara saw the Uchiha heir, things were not gonna be pretty.

Shukaku would be happy though.

---------------------------

It had been about an hour, give or take a few minutes, since Kiba had run into Naruto. And he was still grumbling about what he had heard. It just didn't make sense! Why the hell would Naruto be with that, that, that cold, no fun, stick in the mud, girly boy Uchiha! True, all the girls thought he was handsome. And he was pretty strong. But he had the personality of a rock. Seriously, what on Earth was going on?

Of course, it didn't help that in the hour since, he had heard about a zillion rumors about the two. It seems Naruto had been looking for Sasuke _everywhere_; and had not been quiet about it.

This whole thing was just pissing him off! Grrr. He wished that _he _could find Sasuke, so he could beat him up!

Speak of the devil.

There was Sasuke, walking along from the direction of the forest, looking like he had spent the day training, which he probably did, acting like he didn't have a certain blonde boy looking all over for him. Unless of course, he didn't know Naruto was looking for him.

Not that Sasuke deserved Naruto anyway.

At that thought, Kiba couldn't keep his anger in check anymore. Luckily for him, or unluckily depending on how you look at it, there was Sasuke right there for him to take his anger out on.

With a cry (That slightly resembled a howl. He spent _way _too much time with dogs) he launched himself at Sasuke in a surprise attack.

A surprise attack that missed as Sasuke nimbly jumped out of the way. Damn.

"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke asked coldly, in that condescending manner of his.

Grrr. This guy really pisses him off.

"Yeah, you can tell me what the hell's up with you and Naruto!"

Sasuke rose one black brow, but otherwise didn't move. "Whatever goes on between Naruto and myself is none of your business."

This just pissed Kiba off even more. "It is my business when Naruto is going around looking for you!"

A moment of silence. "Naruto's looking for me?"

"Yes, not that you probably care." Kiba gave his best glare. Too bad it didn't work on Sasuke, inventor of the glare of death. "He's been running all over town calling for you. Saying that if you would just come out he would let you have cuddle time, or sleep on his bed and other things like that! So tell me what's going on!"

Sasuke didn't answer. In fact, he seemed to be frozen. As Kiba had been talking, a strange look had passed through his eyes; so fast that Kiba wasn't even sure he had seen anything. They stood like that for several minutes, Sasuke frozen and Kiba seething.

Then, pushed past all patience (Not that he had much to begin with) Kiba attacked again. Only this time, Sasuke didn't just dodge.

Looking up into Sharigan red eyes from where he was pinned against a wall by his neck, Kiba gulped. Damn Sasuke could be scary when he wanted to be.

When Sasuke spoke, his voice came low and threatening. "This is true what you said about Naruto? All of it?"

Kiba couldn't really speak, or move for that matter, but Sasuke seemed to see the truth in his eyes for he released him the next second.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kiba managed to croak, hands massaging his bruised neck.

A few feet away, Sasuke stopped. Without turning around he spoke. "To find Naruto." And with that he was gone.

-------------------------

Naruto was getting tired. Really tired. He had looked for Sasuke all day. And though Naruto had a lot of energy, even he could run out. Stumbling through a park, Naruto continued his search. His seemingly futile search. Where on earth could Sasuke be!

"Please Sasuke, I'm tired already. And I can't go to sleep without you anymore."

Sighing, he looked around. Any other person would have given up long ago. But this is Naruto we're talking about. Give up just isn't in his vocabulary.

Trying again he called out "Sasuke!" and waited. Nothing.

This was starting to seem hopeless. "Sasuke, where are you?"

"Right here Dobe."

At the voice coming from right behind him (How did he manage to get behind him without him knowing anyway? He must be more tired than he thought) Naruto jumped about five feet in the air and let out a short scream.

Whirling around, he came face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Oh boy.

"S, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, not a good sign, and moved closer. "I hear you have been looking for me."

Naruto blinked. "H, Huh? O, oh. Um...but...you see..." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke didn't let him finish.

"Well, here I am. Are you going to keep your promises?"

Why did Sasuke keep getting closer? Naruto was now having to back up to keep him out of his personal bubble.

"P, promises? What promises...? Oh." Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized what Sasuke meant. Oh shit.

"Wait, Sasuke...I can explain, umph."

But Sasuke didn't let him explain. Instead, he leaned down to the now trapped Naruto and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

At first, Naruto thought about struggling. But since this was something he actually wanted, he decided that would be stupid. And no matter what anyone said, Naruto was not stupid.

So instead, Naruto kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck; the taller boy's arms already wrapped tightly around his slender waist.

A few moments later Sasuke finally, reluctantly, released Naruto. The blonde, slightly dizzy from the kiss, opened glazed blue eyes to look up into the glittering ebony pools of the boy in front of him.

No one made a sound until...

Meow.

They both blinked.

Meow. Meow.

And before Sasuke knew what was happening, Naruto was out of his embrace and running to scoop up a small black kitten.

"Sasuke! Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!"

The young Uchiha watched as Naruto continued to fuss over the cat. Finally, after seemingly forever, Naruto remembered that he was there.

Big blue eyes looked at him, searching his expression. The blonde looked slightly sheepish.

"You named your cat after me?"

"Um...yes?"

**The End**

(_1) I bet you guys had dirty things in mind didn't you? You hentai's you. _

_(2) Can you image Iruka of all people drinking. Too funny right:P_

_(3) And another SasuNaru fan is born. Evil laugh_

_(4) Gah, you thought really dirty thoughts at this one didn't you. Admit it!_

_A/_N: Muhahaha! So, raise of hands. How many of you saw that one coming? Hopefully I was able to surprise some of you. I hope all the lines Naruto shouted now make sense. :P This story was so much fun to write. I may have had a little too much fun with it though. Oh well. I hope you liked it.

The idea for this story came in a round about way. About two weeks ago after my family came home from a week long vacation, we found two small kittens half starved out in our barn. Someone had abondoned them. Of course, we took them in and saved them, planning on giving them good homes. (We already have five cats. My Dad won't let us have anymore) My brother, however, grew attached and named them. The black one was named, you guessed it, Sasuke. It was while I was holding him going "Sasuke, you're so cute," that the strange thought hit me. Wouldn't it be weird if someone in the show had a cat named Sasuke too? And things kind of went from there. :)

Please review. If you do, you'll make kitten Sasuke so happy that the story inspired by him was so well liked that he'll give you a kitty kiss. (And purr like crazy ;P)

Thanks for reading,

Wing


End file.
